


【玹灿】Baby

by hazellatte



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellatte/pseuds/hazellatte
Summary: 模特儿玹 x 小助理灿
Kudos: 20





	【玹灿】Baby

剪裁宽大的黑色西装外套敞开，裸露出男人的白皙肌肤，线条分明的胸膛和小腹上六块性感的腹肌一览无遗。即使是隔着电子屏幕，李东赫也能感受到一股男人特有的荷尔蒙强烈地冲击过来，瞬间感觉有些晕眩。

“Baby，在看什么呢？”画报中男人的声音突然在身后响起，把李东赫的精神拉回来。

刚洗完澡的郑在玹裸着上身，肩上挂着一条浴巾，擦着头发走到床边，一手拍在趴在床上玩手机的人屁股上。李东赫被吓得像是浑身通过电般抖了一下，又有些心虚地快速把手机藏到枕头底下。

他翻了个身坐起来，直接抱住男人的腰间，把脸贴在男人在自然情况之下也很明显的腹肌，又忍不住磨蹭了两下。

“哥哥。”仅仅两个字，在李东赫口中吐中也会变得比麦芽糖还要甜腻黏牙。

郑在玹并不嗜糖，为了保持身材也甚少吃或喝带糖份的食物和饮料，可是他却无法抵拒面前这个糖度百分比超过一百的撒娇精。不过他背着自己做些乱七八糟的东西，就肯定不能够放过——看着别的男人的腹肌一脸花痴，还一见自己就马上把手机藏起来，又逃避自己的问题。

种种的“出轨”证据之下，惹得郑在玹一下子怒火就上来了。

男人又再问了一遍，声音带着几分冷淡，“东赫刚刚在看什么？”

“十月号的杂志……哥哥上个月拍摄的，我不在，哥哥还露腹肌了……”李东赫仰着头去看他，带着几分娇嗲的软意，还有些委屈的拉长了尾音。

被李东赫这么一提醒，郑在玹才想起自己上个月在拍摄杂志封面的前一天把人折腾到半夜，内射让他的宝贝发烧了两天，还忘了给他报备一下拍摄的内容。内心泛起一阵愧疚，认不清自己的照片，又错怪了自己的宝贝偷看别的男人，他伸手揉了揉李东赫毛茸茸的脑袋。

“Baby，对不起。”

李东赫把脸重新埋在他腹部，满意地哼哼了两声，又含糊不清的说道，“可是大家都看到你的腹……”

他的话尚未说完，就被郑在玹抬起脸吻住了他的唇，男人单膝跪到床上，按着他的后脑就温柔地啃咬着他的柔软唇瓣。李东赫感受到他的兴致，原本想尽情地回应他，却忽然想起些什么，睁大眼睛就是用力一推。

“今天不行，明天我们还要……”他再一次被男人中断了话语。

郑在玹一把扯去挂在肩上的浴巾，直接把人压在了床上，攥着他的下巴就乱吻一通，大腿紧紧夹住想要挣脱出来的人，空出来的双手横蛮地扯着他的睡衣。

“呜呜……”李东赫被吻得几乎喘不过气，在辗转相贴的四片唇瓣间吐出一声呜咽，一时冲动的男人才发现自己做得有些过分了。

他的宝贝被自己弄得衣衫不整，一双泪水汪汪的小鹿眼看着自己，小脸涨红，连耳根都染上嫣红，被蹂躏过的微肿双唇变得鲜艳湿润。

小手打在男人的胸前，气鼓鼓的噘着嘴，一脸不乐意，“我的baby哥哥不疼我了……”

郑在玹转身坐了起来，连忙把人抱在怀里，拉着他的手放在嘴边亲吻着，放轻了语气温柔地说，“没有不疼你，要是我们宝贝不想要那就不要了，好吗？”

即使知道自己一直都被他放在心尖上宠爱着，但是面对他无限的温柔体贴，李东赫还是觉得自己的心彻彻底底的软成了一摊水，水面上还映着郑在玹迷人的酒窝。

李东赫乖巧的在他脸颊上连啄了好几下，“哥哥忘了我们明天还要飞日本出席活动嘛，要是像…像上一次那样……我生病了就不能跟着哥哥上飞机了。”

“那是不是我不射在里面就可以了？”郑在玹笑着凑近他的耳边低声道，温热的气息带着几分暧昧。

怀里的人眨着无辜的小鹿眼，显得清纯无害，手却已经伸进男人宽松的短裤裤脚，在他的大腿内侧摩挲着，又伸出红润的小舌绕着嘴唇舔了一周。

这简直要命。

郑在玹盘着腿坐在床头，李东赫面对着坐在他的腿上，把双腿绕在他的背上，扭动着腰部迎合著男人在他体内的顶弄。他们都喜欢面对面相拥的姿势，因为可以随时地接吻，可以看到对方的表情，可以感受到对方的一切。

“哥哥……好喜欢哥哥、哈……”

男人在床上不喜欢说话，但他很喜欢听李东赫在床上对自己说的缠绵情话，甜蜜的声音一字一句地填满郑在玹内心的满足感。而他可以回给李东赫的，就只有更尽力地用身体去填满他。

郑在玹的双手从李东赫的背逐渐下移，缓缓落到他的腰部，掌心按压着他敏感的腰窝，十指捏在他圆润结实的臀部。每一次向上的撞击配合著他把人往下压的动作，体内的性物彷佛顶进了更深入的地方，李东赫被他顶弄得扯紧了神经，双手抓紧了他宽厚的背。

“呜……哥哥太深了…会坏掉的……”

那软糯的尾音是最致命的毒。

男人努力克制的欲火瞬间腾的炸开，淹没了他最后的理智，像是一匹脱了缰的野马，在他体内狂奔纵驰，带起一波又一波的快意，直到两个人共同到达欲望的巅峰。

完事后李东赫彷佛还沉醉在迷离暧昧的梦里，整个人放空着，静静地倚在郑在玹的身上。郑在玹嗅着他的宝贝身上独有的奶香味道，把下巴搁在他的锁骨上，用嘴唇磨蹭着凹陷处细腻柔软的肌肤，好半天后才说了一句，

“东赫，我爱你。”

金浦国际机场外的一辆保姆车里，郑在玹刚睡醒就听到本该在他怀里的人被他经纪人叫了下车搬行李，他的宝贝脑袋翘着小呆毛正屁颠屁颠着走到车尾后箱。

“Nelson，以后不要再让东赫拿行李。”他转头对着坐在驾驶座的经纪人说，语气有些冷淡，Nelson从车内后视镜看到他突然面无表情地盯着自己，吓得浑身打了个哆嗦。

名模特儿从包里翻出口罩戴上，打开车门长腿一迈，下车走到车尾接过李东赫手中搬着的行李箱，藏在口罩里的脸笑得一脸宠溺，眼里是漫出来的柔情。

“我给你支薪水是包养你的，不是让你来帮我搬行李的。”

李东赫听了脸一下就红了，偏过头不敢看他，手里却在跟他抢行李箱，又小声地说，“可是怎么可以让哥哥自己拿……”

实在看不过眼的Nelson突然插到两个人中间，把他旗下的模特儿以及他的小助理的两个行李箱抢过来，拖在手里，然后头也不回就直接往机场里走。

郑在玹自然地伸出手，牵住李东赫空出来的手，但他还是不太能习惯跟他在公众场合如此亲密，下意识就想要挣脱开。

“别乱动了，你知道你挣不开的。”郑在玹却牢牢地把他的手握在手心，他那轻柔的声音说出有些霸道的话语，弄得李东赫浑身甜甜滋滋又酥酥麻麻的。

李东赫皱着小鼻子，带着抱怨意味的轻轻嗯了一声，嘴角却浮现出一抹甜蜜的笑容。

我是心甘情愿被哥哥拴得紧紧的啦。

我的Baby哥哥。


End file.
